trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Tathilan
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Epiphany Trek USS Kongo stories. *'Full name:' Tatilan will do. She will go by Tathilan Kirk *'Race:' Ane RI *'Birthplace:' Savanna *'Current Residence:' USS Kongo NCC-101710 *'Parents: Father: ' Veban, genetic engineering associate, Stoner Medical Systems Mother: Mother; Tesalan, system architect Nanotech Industries. *'Siblings:' Fesilban born 2352 Dafilan born 2357 Phylan (RI) born 2360 *'Birthdate:' 2347 *'Sex:' female *''As Ane:'' Height: 1.2 m (at shoulder) Weight: 181.4 kg Build: slender Description: Tathilan is a soft red tan, more tan than red. Her flank band is narrow being only three inches wide. Her mane is a classic black and worn 3 feet long (it doesn't grow). She doesn't engage in the violent exercise that many Ane are wont to indulge in. Biomech bodies are 20% less strong than an equivalent "living" body, and neither benefit from exercise nor suffer from the lack. She does enjoy running, and "other" exercise Skin coloring: Blue-black where it shows with bright blue mucus membranes Eyes: Solid Ane blue Hair: Body: red single dilute, Mane: black. *''As Humanoid:'' Height: 1.77 m Weight: 54.4 kg Build: Slender Description: Attentively Tathilan has a humanoid bio she wears on occasions that it would be advantageous to do so. She is a slender, well curved, but small breasted 5'10' with a dusky complexion and tawny colored hair to match her Ane coat. Blue eyes of the same color as her Ane eyes. It is sightly large eyed to be human, but is not otherwise anomalous for the human form. Unhuman enough that will not taken as one, but not suggesting any other known humanoid. Skin coloring: Light mocha Eyes: Solid Ane blue. ' Hair:' Black, *'Marital status:' Mated to James Timothy Kirk *'Routine Activities:' Computer officer of the USS Kongo NCC-101710 *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' *'Financial Status:' Member of the Ane All, so wealthy but doesn't really care. *'Group Affiliations:' The All, RI net, Starfleet. *'Known Associates:' Crew of the USS Kongo *'Personality:' Tathilan is a combination of pixie mischievous, and Zen restraint. Fun loving, but she prefers good times with good friends rather than people she just met. She might stick her cold nose in your bare back, but only if she likes you. Her mothering instincts are strong, and naturally extend to the crew of what ever ship she is running. This trait could lead her into considerable danger as she has the usual Ane indifference to death. The only thing stopping that from going too far is the fact that if the ship dies, everyone dies. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Those G4 bios and the idea of kids sounds interesting. *'Physical/mental Problems:' She is a computer and has the limitations of an RI person. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic foes of Starfleet *'Special Abilities:' She is a computer, thinks lightning fast and can switch bodies. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Totally dependent on technology to live. Tathilan suffers the RI too pretty and need to be needed in full measure. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Tathilan is the result of her parent's inability to have children the normal way. The ache for children was strong enough that while undergoing treatment with the healers they decided to participate in the RI program. As both of them had done work for the RI program, and Veban was the chief Genetic designer for the RI social suits, it was an easy step to make. Tathilan was initiated, and fully activated in her first social system on September 14, 2347 Career All dates are Okuda, and subject to change. *'Education:' Standard racial memory experienced by all Ane from birth onward with additions from the RI initialization procedure. Tathilan is a little on the slow side and isn't given an independent unit (one with totally on-board computer) until she is a year and a half old (El Nanth, 4 years Earth) *'2352:' Tathilan quits horsing around and decides she wants to use all that brain capacity to do something. She enters the RI vocational training course and finishes the grueling course in the usual six weeks. (Hey, would you love to do things at computer speed?) She is given high marks. *'2353:' Mining control systems operator, Aurora Mining Company. Tathilan quickly gets bored at the monotonous work. She keeps at it for two years, filling out her contract, and trying to suck down every byte Elizabeth has and groking it, a hopeless task. She refuses to renew her mining contract, and applies for a position in the ADF. *'2355:' While waiting for a billet on a Horned Fleet ship Tathilan takes a position with the SS Moro Castle of Bicorn Lines to get some space time. Working with people is more to her liking, but she really wants that fleet berth. *'2359:' An opening the fleet occurs when the RI on the USS Shannon quits to chew grass for a while. Tathilan gladly fills the berth. Quixotically she finds the mostly Ane crew of the Shannon to be not as interesting as the mostly humanoid crew and passengers of the Moro Castle. She does find satisfaction in the work however. There is no telling where the Shannon will go, or what it will find and meet. *'2367:' Tathilan hears of an opening in the Galaxy Exploration Command of Starfleet. Starfleet has never accepted the idea of sentient computers before, now they want one working on the refit USS Kongo. She is one of five Ris that apply for the position. She is selected by Captain Kirk for the job. *'2368:' The Kongo undertakes a mission to determine the fate of the USS Xanadu and the USS Sorcerer. Both ships are located at NGC 23,234,235, renamed "Xanadu's Star". This white dwarf is well above the Galactic plane. The Kongo holds the record for travel above the Galactic plane. Both ships are successfully located, in destroyed condition. Tathilan allows her social suit to be used to rescue the mad personality of the USS Xanadu. (Xanadu's Star). Admiral Quinn and Captain Kirk fight the staid upper echelons of Starfleet to have Tathilan awarded a commendation for her personal sacrifice. Quinn finally approves the commendation himself as commanding officer. Tathilan is awarded the Solin Peace Medal. Due to the sensitive nature of the deed the citation reads only: "For personal sacrifice in the service of Life". *'2370:' The Kongo is assigned to routine patrol in the Fresian Sector after a brief refit and inspection at e El Nanth Spacedock. Two months into the patrol an emergency call starts the Sixliss incident. (Journeys) *'2371:' The Kongo is reassigned to the Sixliss Resettlement project. *'2373:' Tathilan completes is first tour of duty as Computer Operations Officer of the Kongo. She is credited with closing the file on the Xanadu and the Sorcerer (secret), officially the Deep Space Galactic Polar Survey. The discovery of the Sixliss. The discovery and elimination of the Davv pirate colony, which results in the discovery of corruption in the upper levels of the Fresian Confederation Government, and completion of phase one of the Sixliss Resettlement Project. On a personal note Tathilan finds herself growing closer to the Human Captain. An unexpected development to say the least. She has become his confidant. She sends back to Stoner Medical Systems for a humanoid Biomech of the type used by RIs that need to look humanoid, one that compliments her normal appearance. Officer Evaluation Excellent. Continued posting as Computer Operations Officer of the USS Kongo. Her bio arrives, catching up with the Kongo at Gramar Three at the start of Phase Two of the Sixliss Resettlement Project. She discovers that walking on two legs is an acquired skill, and that jumping into someone elses bio form is not cut and dried. She works on it in secret. The USS Kongo successfully intervenes in the recovery of the Shelter of Xitalass *'2374:' Freisan insurrectionist attempt to hold the scientific community on Gramar 3, site of the future Sixliss homeworld. Tathilan's Aneform bio is shot in the head with a phaser on kill. The bio is functionally destroyed. Tathilan is not substantially injured as her primary presence was on the ship. She is later awarded the Terran Heart for a wounding in the line of duty. She also presents Captain Kirk with the present she has been working on. (Destinations) Captain Kirk and Tathilan take leave in the El Nanth system during a refit of the USS Kongo. She picks up her replacement Aneform bio. She and Kirk have enjoyed two months of her in the humanoid alone. An incident occurs that reveals Kirk as being a latent telepath. Tathilan, being at the same table intervenes, most likely saving Kirk's life. She takes the leave time to train him in his newly revealed abilities. They grow much closer. (Passages) *'2475:' The USS Kongo resumes patrol in the Freisan Sector, in route she encounters a distress signal from the SS Skylark, in response to this she engages Ekosian and Darl ships in a running duel. The USS Kongo is severely damaged, all opposing ships are completely destroyed except the EKS John Gill, which is totally disabled. Tathilan receives a cluster to the Terran Heart for Wounding in the Line of Duty, a unit commendation for valor, as well as a personal commendation for valor. (The Eagle's Spawn) The USS Kongo undergoes repairs at Starbase 140. (The Wages of Sin) *'2476:' The Kongo is assigned to the outer rim. Tathilan's and the Ane's knowledge in general of the Acceptian Empire is instrumental in the smoothing over a rough first contact. She is also instrumental in the location and rescue of the USS Ulysses S. Grant. She personally programs the holosuite for the honeymoon of Howard and Ami Nelson. (The Long Patrol) *'2477:' Arriving at Earth in escort of the Grant and the Acceptian seeker FarSight the command crew of the Kongo get pulled into a whirlwind of receptions and parties. Somewhere Tathilan and Tim Kirk find time to wed Human fashion at Victoria Falls. *'Awards:' Solin Peace Medal, Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor in Medicine (On The Psychology of Computer Based Sentience, and the Effect of Socialization on Their Behavioral Patterns), Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor in Astrophysics (unit award) Bonadventure Deep Space Ribbon, Star of the Sixliss Contact, Sixliss Resettlement Ribbon, Terran Heart with two clusters, Izar Unit Citation of Valor in Defense, Sliver Palm, Star of the Acceptian Contact, Red Cross Unit Citation. Category:Characters Category:Ane Space Category:Starfleet Category:Epiphany Trek